I Hear You
by kannacchi
Summary: After two weeks he left Ikebukuro, Izaya finally went back expecting an ex-bartender to throw something at him and screaming his name. Instead of that, he got the blonde now turned to brunette and was unable to speak. With the infromation he has, he suddenly have the urge to take a revenge on a person who hurted his monster. Mute!Shizuo, Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!:D**

**Yesh...I know I should be working on my fics, but I just wanted to post this first and that's it. I suddenly got this idea when I was listening to a song while doing an assignment at school. I was suddenly(more like randomly) thinking 'What would happen if Shizuo mute?' and I couldn't help but imagining it in my head XD**

**I don't know much about stuff like this, so I should do some research if this'll get a continuation. If there's any mistake in this fic let me know :)**

**And wow, this is my longest chapter ever, hahah!But I hope you guys enjoy this as I do enjoy writing it!:D  
**

**English is not my first language, grammars will be fixed later. So please, bear with this!Thank you!**

**And warning for a little(?)OOC, I hope Shizuo's not really out of character here...but anyways!Enjoy!**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rumour

**-Shinjuku-**

"Alright, Namie-san. I'm counting on you with all of the paperworks. I will be back in three days, have fun~!" The informant broker waved his hand at the pissed secretary before he finally left his apartment. He grabbed his suitcase and started to walk as he got a call from his regular customer.

"Hello, Shiki-san. I'll get my suitcase to the car soon, but I have to do one more little thing before I go, it won't be long." He smirked. He stopped when he finally outside the apartment as a black limousine car stopped it track near Izaya. A guy with black sunglasses and wearing a suit came out of the limousine and get his suitcase to put it in the baggage.

"_Hm…fine, do what you want. But be quick, the meeting will be started two hours from now. You know your place is not in a short distance from here, right?We'll be waiting for your arrival, Orihara-san."_

Just like that the line was disconnected. Izaya let out a huff as he closed his phone, "Ara…Shiki-san is stern as always." He put his phone in his jacket pocket and walked to the driver.

"Wait for me at the sunshine building." The man with black sunglasses nodded. Izaya smirked when he saw the limousine drove away. He looked at his watch and hummed.

"He should be there right now." He chuckled as he started walking heading to the train station.

* * *

**-A few minutes later at West Gate Park, Ikebukuro-**

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**CRASH!**

The blonde haired man panted after he threw that heavy vending machine towards someone who tried to mess with him. A pat on his back made him back to reality. He sighed heavily and frowned, "Sorry, Tom-san…that guy annoyed me…" he growled. His dread haired senior shrugged his shoulder and smiled, "It's okay, Shizuo. He shouldn't have done that anyway….you're kind of in a bad mood today, huh?" he arched a brow as he started walking with his junior following beside him.

"Well…sort of…" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

He really was in a bad mood. He even crushed his last milk for that day in the morning because his neighbor's annoying loud music. He never get to see who was living beside his room, the only thing he knew that the guy was not from Ikebukuro and started living there for about two days. Not that he care anyways.

Tom looked at his phone for a while before he closed it. He glanced at his junior, "Good news for you, we didn't have to go to the next one after this. The boss said he'll take care of it himself." He patted on the blonde's back.

"Eh?Tom-san…this isn't on purpose, right…?" Shizuo stared at his senior, doubting if that was the truth. Tom let out a small chuckle and opened his phone, showing the text at the blonde.

"See?Go get some rest, Shizuo." Shizuo didn't say anything but nodded at him.

Tom sighed, "Okay, I'll be going from here then. See you." He waved a bit at the blonde as he left him alone. Shizuo took a deep breath before he released it. He needed a cigarette.

A few minutes later he was sitting on a bench at the park, smoking as he stared at the orange-purple sky. He blew out the smoke as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He put back the cigarette on his mouth a while before he blew it out again.

"Aha!What a view, you look kind of gloomy, Shizu-chan~" a familiar voice was heard near him. The person who was just calling him that stepped forward to him. Shizuo crushed his cigarette with his fingers and stomped it with his feet. He stood up from the bench, "Iiiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuuuun…." He gritted his teeth as he glared at the raven haired man who grinned at him.

"I told you to get out from Ikebukuro!" The blonde shouted at him. People at the park slowly make some distance from the both infamous guys in the town, trying not to get involved.

"Haha, that's what I'm planning to do, Shizu-chan~ since I'm going to be in a faaar place after this, I'm thinking to leave some marks before I go." He chuckled as he took out his switch blade and point it at Shizuo. Shizuo growled, gripping hard on the bench, "I don't care, flea!" Lies. "Just go away already!" with a force he lifted the bench easily with one hand and threw it towards the raven haired man who easily dodged it. The bench crashed next to the tree, Izaya looked at the blonde with a pitiful smile, mocking him.

Shizuo screamed the raven's name again, throwing a trash can at the guy. He panted after a few minutes;he pretty much already thrown everything at Izaya. Some new scars were now at Shizuo's arms and chest. And a blood flowing out from his cheek a little.

"Hahaha, I thought you already learn something!But it's just the same…you're so boring, Shizu-chan." He mocked the blonde, moving around the switch blade in the air as if he was explaining something. Shizuo could feel a vein popped out from his forehead. He didn't want to do anything more than this, but he couldn't control himself, his rage controls him.

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!" He ran towards the raven and throw a punch at the guy. Izaya jumped back, still giving the blonde his usual smirk. _Stop…stop…stop!_

That was all the blonde wanted. He might look like he wanted to kill the raven, but he didn't. Though, his fist still trying to get Izaya's cheek.

He flinched when the raven grabbed his fist. "You're slow today, Shizu-chan. So boring." He said with a bored expression.

Shizuo could feel his heart pained a bit, he didn't like it when the raven gave him that bored expression. It made him felt so low, unwanted. _Don't look at me like that, flea…_

Izaya started to get annoyed at the blonde's lack of response, "Tsk, I thought you're going to raging all over again. Why are you being unpredictable?Aaah!so annoying!" He huffed as he put his hands beside his hips.

Shizuo still didn't reply him, "I should leave now, you're wasting my precious time, Shizu-chan. See you." He turned around from the silent blonde and started walking until a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him, "….Don't…" the blonde said in a small voice. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?" he didn't understand why was the blonde acting like that. It was actually starting to annoy him to know that Shizuo didn't act like how he wanted to.

"…Don't go…." He raised his voice a bit so the raven could hear it. He hid his face with his hair, looking on the ground. He started to hear a small chuckle, and slowly it turned into a huge laughter coming from the raven's mouth.

"Ahahah!Oi, Shizu-chan…if you stopped me only to say those stupid words, you shouldn't have called me, Shizu-chan. Don't say anything stupid like that again, ne?You're really weird today…I hope you'll be back as usual when I get back, bye." He snatched his wrist from the other's grasp and waved a little at the blonde as he left.

He groaned to himself as he started to walk lazily.

_What is wrong with me?I wasn't supposed to say that so suddenly….of course he would responded like that…_

He keep walking like that leaving the park until he finally at an alleyway. He didn't care though, he just keep walking without knowing something was about to happen to himself.

A shadow following behind him for about a few minutes. Shizuo was starting to get a bit pissed because he could feel someone was following him. Not so long after that, a group of people with blue bandanas were standing infront of him with weapons in their hands. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Really?I have to deal with this now…?_

"Yo, bartender-san!play with us, will you?" Someone said with those people laughter following. His eyebrow twitched a bit when he heard that.

"Haha, let's just get on with it. I don't like looking at his face any longer here." Another one said, provocating the others. As they nodded, they started to walked towards him. He didn't care anymore as a red vision take over his body.

In three minutes all of them were beaten up, with Shizuo the only one standing still in the middle. He panted and wiped a blood on his chin with his palm.

With Shizuo being defenseless, a shadow slowly walked behind the blonde as the person who owned the shadow grabbed his chin upwards quickly and with a fast slash, blood starting to come out from Shizuo's neck.

The ex-bartender shocked, he could feel his blood running out from his neck. The unknown person behind him took the opportunity to stab the knife at his trachea hard. Shizuo's eyes widened as he felt the knife being stabbed into his windpipe. The pain slowly became stronger when he felt it moving deeper inside the trachea and quickly the person pulled out the knife.

Shizuo's knees dropped on the ground as the blood still running out, he quickly put his hands over where he was bleeding, trying to stop the blood.

He could hear the steps from the person who stabbed him. His mouth hanged open, didn't know what to do and wondering what that unknown person would do if Shizuo tried to scream. Though, it might be useless because he actually trying to let out his voice but he couldn't.

…_.Ugh…is this seriously happening?Tch...I'm not going to die if I just turned around….right?_

"Ne, bartender-san. Don't even try to turned around to look at me. I still have the knife behind your neck here, I can just easily kill you right now." The unfamiliar voice started to speak as if he knew what the blonde was thinking.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. No, he couldn't just stay kneeling down like this. He could die running out of blood right now, he didn't want that.

_No…I'm not going to die here. I have to say it to him before I get killed…and the only one who should kill me isn't this stupid stabber but him!_

Shizuo slowly started to stood up shakily, though he managed to do it. He could feel the coldness of the knife pressing on the back of his neck. "Oya…are you trying to die here, bartender-san?Well, if you wanted to…since you need to repay what you've done to my friends…" the knife swinging fast as the guy tried to slash Shizuo again from the back, but Shizuo ducked and quickly turned around, tackling the guy on the ground and Shizuo slammed his head hard at the guy's forehead, making the guy fainted in an instant.

Sighing in relieve, he slowly straighten up and tried to walk a little faster. He needed to go to Shinra's apartment quick.

He walked as he leaning on the building's walls, feeling exhausted. His vision started to blurred a little as he heard a horse kind of voice not so far away from where he was standing. A familiar black figure with yellow cat-shaped helmet stopped the motorcycle infront of the alley. Shizuo's mouth moving like he was saying something, but nothing came out from his mouth as he finally let the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**[-Tanaka Taro has entered the chatroom-]**

**[-Saika has entered the chatroom-]**

**Tanaka Taro**: _Konbanwa_, Saika-san.

**Saika**: _Konbanwa_.

**Setton**: Ah, hello, you two. _Konbanwa_.

**Tanaka Taro**: Oh, Setton-san!You're the only one here?_Konbanwa_.

**Setton**: Yes, until you both came in.

**Saika**: I'm sorry..

**Tanaka Taro**:…Eh..?

**Setton**: Ah, why are you apologizing, Saika-chan?I'm not insulting you, I'm sorry if you take it that way.

**Saika**: Un..sorry..

**[-Bakura has entered the chatroom-]**

**Bakura**: Yoooosh~!_Konbanwa minna_~!

**Tanaka Taro**: _Konbanwa_, Bakura!

**Saika**: _Konbanwa_..

**Setton**: Oh, _konbanwa_, Bakura-san.

**Bakura**: Aah, just call me Bakura, Setton~ anyways, have you guys heard that Heiwajima Shizuo was attacked this evening!Isn't that weird?

**Saika**: Eh..?Shizuo-san?

**Setton**: Oh, yeah. I heard that too. I actually saw him when I just finished my work…he did look beaten up…

**Tanaka Taro**: What?No way…who did that to him?

**Bakura**: I don't really know. I heard he was in the middle of a fight with a certain gang and he beat them up and then suddenly this bastard came out. No one really see the attacker's face since he use his hoodie to cover his face!

**Tanaka Taro**: I hope he's okay...oh, and is there any information about the gang?Someone needs to find them if I must say...

**Bakura**: Nope, but knowing how the society works there might be an information about it sooner or later!

**Saika**: …I hope Shizuo-san is doing fine…he's a nice person.

**Tanaka Taro**: I do hope so…who could've done that to him?Could it be…him..?

**Saika**: Him?

**Bakura**: Oooh, I know who you're thinking, Tanaka Taro-kun!Haha, I thought it was Izaya Orihara too, but then someone saw him taking a train to Kyoto before that happened.

**Tanaka taro**: Hmm, so it's not him…

**Bakura**: Surprisingly yes, Tanaka Taro-kun!

**Setton**: _Etto..._I have to go now, see you.

**Tanaka Taro**: Bye, Setton-san.

**Saika**: Bye..

**Bakura**: See you soon~

**[-Setton has left the chatroom-]**

* * *

**-One Day later, Sasaki Hospital-**

"Alright, thank you for the help, Shiratori-san." The bespectacled man smiled, shifting his glasses. The older man In his fourties nodded at the younger doctor.

"It's my pleasure, Kishitani-sensei. Your family always helped me with my works, so it's my turn now." He said in a soft tone. He looked at the patient who was sleeping soundly, his neck wrapped with bandages with a few bandage around his arms.

"Anyways, about Heiwajima-san….I'm quite impressed that he could stay conscious for a few minutes with those wounds…but, if it's about his voice cord…that's a different case.." Shiratori furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards his table work and grabbed a paper from the table. He walked back towards the younger doctor and gave the paper to him.

"That's the result…he might get his voice back, if he wanted to he can choose a date for an operation. But he still need to recover completely before he do that." The younger one nodded at the older one and thanked him once more.

"Ah, I have another appointment. Is it okay to leave you here?" Shiratori feeling a bit panick, looking at his watch and grabbed his paper works. The young doctor nodded, "Sure, I will take care of him, Shiratori-san." He smiled.

"Alright, thank you, Kishitani-sensei!" He rushed towards the door and closed it. The young doctor sighed heavily and sat on the corner of the bed after he put down the paper on the small table beside the bed.

"How could this even happened…?" He of course one of the people who often see the blonde getting injured. He was always with Shizuo since they were a kid, he knew Shizuo often break his bones. But this was different, he couldn't compare this problem with that.

A knock on the door startled him. "Come in." he said, shifting his glasses. The person who knocked the door, walked in as she closed it. The urban legend typed on her phone.

[Shinra…how's Shizuo?]. She gripped her phone tight, worrying the blonde. Shinra could only sighed and gave her the paper which Shiratori gave him earlier. She took it from Shinra for a second and put it on the small table.

[He really…can't talk…?What if Shizuo awake?He'd be frustrated if he knew he couldn't speak anymore!]. She typed furiously.

Shinra grabbed her hands and looked at her. "It's okay, Celty…he can still speak if he take an operation." He gave her a smile, hoping she'd try not to get overly worried about the blonde. He didn't want her to be panicked and all. He knew that Shizuo was her friend, he was also Shizuo's friend, but he couldn't help but feeling a little jealous.

Celty's shoulder stiffened as she saw Shizuo slowly opening his eyes, trying to adapted his eyes with the light. Shinra turned around to see the blonde finally slowly awake, smiling to the blonde, "Shizuo!Finally you…" he stopped his words when he saw the blonde's caramel eyes looked so dull, almost lifeless. The blonde still didn't glance at Shinra and Celty's direction one bit, he stared at the hospital's white ceiling as if it was the most interesting to look at.

"Shizuo..?" He frowned when the blonde still didn't look at him. He then moved his hand infront of Shizuo's view and waved his hand. Fortunately, the blonde slowly started to blink his eyes a few times at the hand and finally glanced at the raven and the urban legend.

"….." his mouth opened slightly, but he closed it again. The dullahan walked at the other side of the bed and typed.

[Shizuo, I'm glad you're awake…]. Shizuo looked at it for a while before a small smile formed on his face as he glanced at her. "Shizuo…you know that you can't…uh..speak right now…right..?" the bespectacled man rubbed the back of his neck. The blonde's smile disappeared. He didn't say anything for a second before he nodded slowly at him.

Shinra smiled, "Un..but, you can still speak again!You can get an operation after you completely recovered." The blonde could only nodded at his childhood friend. He didn't know how to react. He should be feeling happy that he can still speak if he do the operation, he knew that. But in his heart, he somehow given up trying to speak, since _he _wasn't going to listen to what he would say anyway.

A clack sound interrupted his thoughts as he glanced to his side where Celty put a glass of water on the small table. He smiled at her as a sign of thanking her. "Oh, and Shizuo..Kasuka-kun will be here in two hours, he told me to make sure you're getting much rest, so get some sleep. I have work after this, so Celty will wake you up when he's here." Shinra said as he looked at his watch. Shizuo nodded at him and shifted on the bed, trying to get a comfortable position. He quickly sank into a deep sleep after that. Celty pulled the blanket up, trying to cover the blonde and patted his head.

"Celty, I'll go now."

[Okay. Be careful, Shinra.]

* * *

"Kishitani-sensei, how's Heiwajima Shizuo's condition?" He quickly walked, ignoring the questions starting to came out from the reporters mouths.

"Sensei, do you know who did this to Heiwajima-san?" He felt a bit annoyed now. But he need to be patient.

"Kishitani-sensei!So the monster of Ikebukuro is mute now?" and then Shinra stopped. People were expecting a comment from him, he glared at the person who asked. "First, if you don't know, his name is Heiwajima Shizuo and he still asleep. And we didn't know what might happens next. We're expecting he will wake up and recover soon, that's all." He shifted his glasses with his forefinger as he continue to walk towards the door, ignoring the questions.

He quickly get into a car which already waited for him infront of the hospital's gate and went to his destination. He leaned back on the seat and put his chin on the back of his hand. Shinra let out a heavy sigh and stared outside the car from the window.

_Haahh…it will be a trouble when Kasuka comes here. But I think he can handle the situation better than me…..ah…and I think Shizuo need to change his hair colour…I'll tell that to Kasuka later._

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's it!:D I don't know why but it felt a bit weird for me to write something like this lol  
**

**I never write a serious story other than 'A White Paper'...so...I don't really know what to say .-.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that..or no?:")**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: already proof-readed!  
**

**Hello theeere!I'm sorry for the VERY late update!;A;**

**I've been writing this chapter for a whole month, and only got to finish it now. School is srsly taking over my life and I need holiday T_T**

**Anyways, this might be shorter than the first one?Oh, well...**

**I don't really like why I made them met sooner...I should've take more time for that...but hey, Izaya will have to be back to Kyoto again though!So, I think it's not really going to screwed the plot up!:)**

**And thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows!I'm really happy and I really appreciate it!3**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 2: Coincidence

**-Three days later, Orihara Izaya's residence, Shinjuku-**

"I'm baaack~!" The raven haired man cheered as he walked in into his apartment that he left for the past three days. He looked at the same raven haired lady who's making a tea in the kitchen which is near where they were working.

"Oh, welcome back. I didn't expect you to come back so early." She stated after she poured the tea she prepared. She placed the teapot on the kitchen table and took a cup of tea she prepared, walking towards Izaya.

"Cold as always, Namie-san." He chuckled. He raised a brow and smirked when she gave him a cup of tea, "Hm…this is very rare of you to give me a cup of tea before I ask first. Did Seiji-kun finally like you back or something? Ah, nevermind, that'd never happen, ne? Hahaha~!" He stopped laughing when he felt this dark aura coming out from his assistant.

"Just kidding, Namie-san. Thanks for the tea~" Izaya sat on the couch in the living room before he sipped on his tea. "Oh, I forgot... I think I dropped one of my poison experiment in there." Izaya almost spitted out the tea but he held it in and smiled, "Don't even try to convince me, Namie-san. You wouldn't poison me. After all, I'm the one who gave you all the money that you needed to give to your precious little brother, right?" he grinned at her frustrated face before he continued to drink his tea.

"Oh, I haven't told you this, I'll be going back to Kyoto in two hours. So make sure you're still going to survive without me here, ne?" he grinned at his secretary.

Namie snorted, "Don't worry, Izaya-san. It's quite peaceful here when you're gone." She sighed, continue on her work.

Izaya blinked a few times, placing down the cup on the table, "Talking about peaceful…I haven't heard anything about Shizu-chan." He said as he leaned back on the couch. He lifted his head, facing the ceiling. He still remembered the last time he saw the blonde. How the blonde's words and action displeased him that time.

"Well, it's true that there's no any specific news about him these days." The secretary stood up from her chair, walking to the kitchen beside their table works. She grabbed a mug and a teapot, pouring the tea into the cup.

"….Namie-san, you're hiding something. I bet there's something else." He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, though it was actually meant for her. She didn't reply as she walked back to her desk and sipping the tea peacefully.

"You're an informant, right? You can find out on your own."

Izaya grinned, "Of course I can. I'll even go to him if I want to." He snorted before he gets up from the couch. "I'll have to be going in two hours too anyway. I'll be back next week, Namie-san. Make sure the clients are pleased even when I'm not here." He then glanced at his chess board and smiled.

"I will." She replied shortly. "Oh, and don't forget my pay check for this month." She continued.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Sure, Namie-san. Okay, see you." He waved a little before he shouted 'thanks for the tea!' and left his apartment once again.

* * *

** -Underground Train Station, Ikebukuro- **

Izaya stepped out from the train and yawned.

Aah…I'm so tired... Shiki-san is so strict. I don't even get a time to sleep today…though, I have to admit this problem's rather interesting…. a brat screwing up a yakuza family… that brat got some guts… or maybe he's just a dumbass who doesn't know with who he's playing with…

He cocked his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. He really needed some rest. Shiki was very strict about time. And the meeting's schedules were two times a day. It was tiring but Izaya could handle it. But to think a high school kid had made one of the most influenced yakuza in Ikebukuro, Shinjuku and Shibuya districts in this kind of condition was kind of irrational.

They still haven't find out who was this high school kid. There were only little information about him and that didn't really help. But they'll soon found out anyways.

He sighed heavily as he stretched his arms out when he finally outside the underground station. The sun wasn't really hot that day, it was kind of cloudy and it wasn't such a bad weather, so he enjoyed it.

He missed observing his precious humans like this, so he better take the time as long as he could. Since, he would be going to Kyoto in two hours.

Izaya startled a bit when someone bumped onto him.

"Ah, sorry…are you okay—Oh, Mikado-kun~!" he grinned happily.

He was thinking about that brat who made trouble with Awakusu-Kai, and he thought that Mikado resembles that brat. Well, not really… but Izaya think that If that high school kid was really Mikado he wouldn't be too surprised.

"Izaya-san…ah, I'm really sorry!" Mikado bowed at him a few times.

Izaya chuckled and waved, "No, it's okay, Mikado-kun. Hmm…I see you're not with Kida-kun." He slipped his hands inside his jacket pocket, tilting his head to the side and smirked. He could tell Mikado was feeling 'a little' uncomfortable with his question.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't think you should ask something you already knew, Izaya-san…and I have to go now, so excuse me." He bowed once more at the older raven before he continued to walk.

Izaya puffed out his cheek, "Hmph, no fun." He crossed his arms before he continue to walk.

He was walking and passing by a grocery store and was about to ignore it. But a familiar face in that grocery store caught his interest.

It was rarely of this familiar guy to go to a grocery store despite his popularity. So Izaya might go check on the guy a little.

He hoped the big brother of the guy wouldn't mind.

"Is it okay if I make curry for tonight?" The raven haired man who wore dark purple hoodie over his head asked to the taller brunette beside him. The brunette guy nodded with a smile.

"Let's go to the dairy products section, nii-san." The younger raven said. The brunette one with dark red jacket nodded once more, following his younger brother. When they were in the dairy products section, the brunette turned around to pick up two cartons of milk from the fridge.

"Ara~ What a coincidence, Yuuhei-kun~!" a familiar voice made the brunette frozen on his place. He could feel the cold sweat running on his chin. He quickly grabbed his hoodie and covered his head. Good thing he turned around before that flea could see him.

What is that flea doing here..?!Ugh…should I go somewhe—no... I can't leave Kasuka alone with that bastard!

"Good afternoon, Orihara-san." The younger raven bowed a little at the informant. If he's messing with Kasuka I'll beat him to death…!

"Well, it's rare to see you in a place like this…. where's your brother, Kasuka-kun?" Izaya asked, changing the younger male's stage name to the real one.

"….I don't know, I haven't met him." Kasuka replied shortly. Izaya narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Ne, don't lie to me, Kasuka-kun..." he said with a stern and cold voice. Kasuka sighed, "What do you want with my brother?", "Hm?I just wanted to play with Shizu-"

_CRASH!_

People's eyes landed on a brunette guy with a hoodie who was standing in front of the crashed fridge. He was panting and his hands were shaking. Izaya's eyes widened at the scene, "….Shizu-chan…?" he said the brute's name, even though he was uncertain.

Then a pair of mocha eyes landed on his crimson eyes. Just by looking at the brunette's eyes he knew that was Shizuo. He gritted his teeth and ran away before Izaya could say anything.

Izaya glanced on his side. Kasuka wasn't there anymore. He sighed heavily and took out his phone to call someone.

"What is it?"

"Shiki-san, can I take a few days off?"

"Orihara-san, if you're just playing around you better get back here soon."

Izaya frowned, "Tsk…well, then… can I just search on that kid here?" he said, walking out of the grocery shop.

"No. We don't know what you're doing there. And we don't want you to wander around doing that sick hobby of yours and forgetting your work." Shiki replied coldly.

"It's not a sick hobby, Shiki-san~, and are you underestimating me, Shiki-san?"

"I never say that. Just get back here soon. We need your help."

"I know…I know. I'll see you later then." Izaya sighed and closed his phone.

He lifted his head, looking at the blue-greyish sky. It looks like it was going to rain. Not that Izaya cares about it. The only thing he cared about that moment was the infamous ex-bartender.

Why was he running away?

Whatever the reason, he was going to find out.

* * *

"Nii-san….your hand's bleeding"

The brunette panting as he leaned back on the wall. He looked at his younger brother who was holding his hand which was bleeding. He sighed, and smiled a bit at his brother, telling him he was fine.

"Let's wash it for now." Kasuka took him to the bathroom to take care of his bleeding hand. Shizuo's eyes landed on the ground, spacing out while Kasuka washed the blood.

I shouldn't have done that…and he shouldn't be there….

He wasn't ready for that at all. He didn't want the crimson eyed raven see him yet. Not in his current condition. He felt so weak; he couldn't even talk or shout. He didn't even know what he'd do if the flea approached him again.

After they finished, they went back to the living room. Kasuka searched for a bandage in a small desk near the television. Shizuo leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Izaya haven't noticed his feelings even when he tried to show it. Of course it failed. He couldn't even control his short temper. So it'll be just the same even though he couldn't speak. Izaya can't hear him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Shizuo blinked a few times as he heard someone knocking the door. He arched his eyebrow, wondering why the person didn't ring the bell. He sighed and stood up from the couch, walking towards the front door. His eyes widened when he opened the door.

He felt like jumping out of the window.

How could he be so stupid?

He should've known.

"Ah, there you are, Shizu-chan~".

* * *

**A/N: SUCK ENDING IS SUCK ;-;  
**

**Oh, well..there you go!I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review!:D**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**-Kannacchi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-EDITED- There were a mistake on Izaya's online username, but I already changed it!:D**_

**Hello there!3 Sorry for the wait!And I'll try to continue my other stories as well, very sorry for the wait!;;**

**As for _Rhette __you get the hint!Congraaats~!xD/gives you cookies_ **

**And thank you so much for the reviews!I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed the last one :"D**

**And here's chapter 3, as I said it's longer and I hope that you guys like it!:)**

**Oh, and sorry if there are some typos here and there, because I'm writing it at 1:33 AM hahaha xD**

**Okay, I'll go to sleep nau!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 3: Neighbor

Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw the crimson eyed man standing infront of him. If he still had his voice he already roaring the raven's haired name like he used to.

"Shizu-chan?Shiiizu-chan~!Don't ignore me—"

_SLAM!_

Izaya frowned when the door slamed infront of his face. He had it coming, but he still annoyed the fact that Shizuo did that to him.

He clicked on the bell again a few times and still no answer. He 'tsk'ed and clicked more as the door finally opened.

A smile almost creeped on Izaya's face but then he frowned knowing it was not his Shizu-chan.

"Yes?" Kasuka asked calmly. Izaya sighed, "Can you let me in first, Kasuka-kun?" he asked.

The younger one shook his head as a reply. "Ne, Kasuka-kun...I just wanted to see Shizu-chan for a while~" he whined, crossing his arms. He didn't know why he was doing it. But he just feel the need to see Shizuo for that day before he left Ikebukuro.

"Nii-san doesn't need to see you, nor he wanted to see you, Izaya-san...please lea—" he turned to his side before sighing and nodded, walking back into the room.

The brunette leaned on the wall, opening the door only slightly. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his head so it looked like he was asking 'What do you want?'. Izaya arched his eyebrow before his crimson eyes landed on Shizuo's bandaged neck.

"...What happened, Shizu-chan..?" he narrowed his eyes as he run his fore finger to the bandaged neck. Shizuo almost flinched when the cold finger touched his neck. He swatted it away and glared at Izaya before he looked away.

"Ne, Shizu-chan...who did this to you?" Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenching on his fist. He shook his head before he grabbed his phone from his jeans's pocket, typing on the keyboard. Izaya waited for him as he planned on searching for the guy who hurted his beloved monster.

'What do you care?' Shizuo showed the screen to the raven.

Izaya smirked and tilted his head to the side, still crossing his arms, "Why haven't you punch me?" he asked.

Shizuo stiffened at that question.

_This flea…!_

He could crushed his phone at that moment, but he choose not to do that.

"Shizu-chan, answer me." Shizuo glared at Izaya and crossed his arms, telling him to answer his question first. Izaya sighed and grinned, "Because you're my most precious toy. And no one can touch what's mine." The raven replied easily.

_That's it. I've had enough with this flea._

Shizuo clenched on his fist and throw it onto Izaya's cheekbone. Izaya stepped aside quickly so it missed. Shizuo's fist was making a huge crack on the wall infront of his apartment room. Izaya glanced at the cracked wall to the brunette's fist which also bandaged. He noticed it was because of what Shizuo had done at the grocery store.

Without himself noticing, he touched Shizuo's bandaged hand and gripped on it tightly. His eyes darted from Shizuo's hand to his warm,dark honey coloured eyes.

Shizuo could feel his cheeks heating up with those crimson eyes staring at him. He blinked a few times to get himself into reality and swatted his hand away from the raven's hand.

A buzz on izaya's pocket startled him. Izaya then walking a little bit further from the brunette and picked up his phone.

"Yes, Shiki-san?"

"_Orihara-san, I already told Yamazaki to pick you up. The meeting started earlier, so you better be quick."_

Before the informant could even say anything the other was already ended the conversation. He shrugged and put his phone back in his jacket's pocket. He turned around to see the brunette, but he wasn't there anymore. He narrowed his eyes before he looked at his hand.

_Why did I do that..?Now my hand's oddly warm…tsk..maybe it's because of that damn protozoan's high temperature._

He then shrugged his shoulder and put his hands in his jacket's pocket, walking away to the outside of the apartment where the limo was already waiting for him. After he was in the limo, he took a small glance at the apartment while the limo was getting farther.

_Who could do that to Shizu-chan?How many people does it take to make him like that?Tch…but whoever did that sure got some guts…_

Izaya doesn't care what was this feeling called.

Obsessed, love, just another crazy instinct, whatever it was, Izaya would make sure the guy who did that was going to learn not to touch his prey.

* * *

_What the hell was that..?!_

Shizuo could feel his cheeks still heating up. He gritted his teeth and shook his head while he rubbed the back of his neck, sighed as he finally in his apartment room. He walked back to the living room where his younger brother was sitting on the couch watching tv.

Kasuka glanced at him and tilted his head to the side. Shizuo smiled at him and ruffled the younger's hair. He then sat on the couch beside Kasuka before he typed on his phone, _'You're not working today?'_.

Kasuka shook his head, "I got a day off." He replied shortly.

Soon a sound of heavy rain was heard from the outside of their apartment. Kasuka slowly stood up from the couch and closed some of the opened windows. Kasuka then walked to the kitchen to make some lunch for both of them. And then they heard their apartment's room bell was ringing.

Shizuo sighed as he went to the front door and opened it to see a blue haired boy with soaked black t-shirt standing infront of him.

Shizuo arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. The boy blinked a few times, "Eh..?Ah, right…Shizuo-san…um..can I stay here for a few hours?" the dark blue head asked with a smile full of hope. Shizuo rubbed his chin with his finger, didn't know how to reply.

"What happened?" the brunette flinched when he heard his younger brother suddenly appeared. The blue haired boy smiled sadly as he stared at the ground, "Um..well, I left my key in my room, and my friend is still holding my spare key and he won't coming back until this evening….sorry if it's bothersome…" he fiddled with his shirt.

Shizuo sighed heavily, he felt bad for the kid but he was also not quite trust the boy. It was the same feeling he got when he first time saw Izaya. This kid have the same aura like Izaya, somehow. At least this kid still look less dangerous and less annoying. Shizuo thought.

"I see…" Kasuka replied shortly. He glanced at his brother as Shizuo nodded giving an approval, walking in into the living room. Kasuka opened the door a little wider and nodded, "T-Thank you so much!" the boy said happily as he came into the room.

* * *

**[-Setton has entered the chatroom-]**

**Setton: **_Konnichiwa._

**Tanaka Taro: **Ah, _konnichiwa_, Setton-san.

**Setton: **Oh, it's just us?

**Tanaka Taro: **Yeah, seems like everyone else are busy hahaha.

**Tanaka Taro: **Oh, by the way, Setton-san, have you heard anything about Shizuo-san?

**Setton: **Eh?Um..no I don't think so.

**[-Bakura has entered the chatroom-]**

**[-Kanra has entered the chatroom-]**

**Kanra: **_Konnichiwaaa~!(__ﾉ^v^__ )__ﾉ_

**Bakura: **Gaaaah, get lost, Kanra! ヽ(｀Д´)ノ

**Kanra: **Bakura is so meeeean~!; ^ ;)/

**Setton: **Here we go again..

**Tanaka Taro: **Hello there, Kanra-san, Bakura.

**Bakura: **Yo, Tanaka Taro!And Setton!

**Kanra: **Aaah, how's life?Do you guys missed me when I'm gone?It's been a long time, ne?

**Bakura: **No one missed you, Kanra.

**Kanra: **Neee~ Don't be so mean, Bakura~

**Tanaka Taro: **It sure has been a long time.

**Kanra: **Ne, ne!I heard Heiwajima Shizuo was attacked by the blue scarves!So scaaary~!\(°ㅇ°")

**Setton: **Yeah, it was a few days ago. How could they do that…

**Bakura: **They're bunch of bastards. Shizuo-san didn't do anything to them. But there was only one guy who did 'that' right?

**Tanaka Taro: **Yes, it was only one person. Some people are still searching anything about him, the media doesn't help at all, they don't talk about the suspect anymore…it went by just like that.

**Kanra: **That guy is so cruel, Heiwajima Shizuo can't speak now!But he could just beat the guy up, what was wrong with him?

**Bakura: **Are you an idiot?Shizuo-san was attacked from behind, and he was of course not in a defensive state that time.

**Kanra: **I know that, Bakura. But he's the monster of Ikebukuro!He should be the one who beat them up not the other way. And the one who calls other people and idiot is actually the real idiot, Bakura.

**Tanaka Taro: **It seems that you're siding with Shizuo-san…but you're also blaming him.

**Kanra: **Eeeeh, it's not like that!I'm just stating a fact~! o(＞д＜)o

**Setton: **I actually agree with Tanaka Taro. You doo seems like you're either blaming him and siding with him.

**Bakura: **Well, we all know Nakura is a jerk.

**Kanra: **I'm not a jerk~!; A ;)/ And that's not true Setton! (=3=)/

**Kanra: **Aah, I'll have to go now, so bye bye-bee~!

**[-Kanra has left the chatroom-]**

* * *

**-A few minutes ago-**

"Hey, it's enough already."

"No, it's not. We haven't completely crashed him in our hands." The shorter male said as he gritted his teeth, clenching on his fist. The two guys behind him were already cold sweating. They couldn't say no if their leader was already making a certain decision.

"But you already did it, right?He's in a weak state now, he can't even speak." The one who seems around the leader's age said with a bored tone.

"Yeah, that's true…but you see it yourself!You see how many people in our group was beaten up. I can't accept that easily, ne?" the leader snorted as he grinned, looking at the blue cloth around his wrist.

The older one in the room could only sighed, "Fine, do whatever you want, Aoba. But we already warned you". The leader who called Aoba glared at him, "Don't you look down on me, Itsuki." He said.

"He's not looking down on you. He's right. You remember you made a problem with a certain yakuza, right?", the other asked.

The leader frowned and narrowed his eyes as he look at both of his men, "Don't think about that problem. I can deal with that later. For now I'll make a plan."

* * *

**-Back at room 218-**

"Oh..so that's what happened.."

The blue haired boy said with a sad tone as he look on the ground.

"Then…why don't you take that operation yet, Shizuo-san?" he asked to the older brunette who sat on the couch beside him.

Shizuo smiled a little and typed, _'I wanted to stay like this for a while…'_ he showed the younger one.

Shizuo blinked a couple of times before he typed again.

'_I forgot to ask, what's your name?' _he showed to the boy.

"Aoba, Kuronuma Aoba. I live next to your door." The younger one replied and smiled like an innocent high school student he was.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaah, yay!Chapter 3 finished!:D**

**And Izaya's back at Kyoto ;3; **

**I actually wanted to write alot of scenes with him and Shizuo, but let's stick to the plot!xD**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**See you next chap!**

**-Kannacchi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aah, hello there!;v;**

**Sorry for the late update!I think I might just update before I went on vacation so, yep :)**

**I'll be gone for 2 weeks so, yeah, you have to wait again u_u;**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows!I hope you guys enjoy this one too!^o^**

_**-EDIT-**_

**I forgot to add this so here you go!^-^**

**As for a reply for _Maejirase_: _I never actually write any of my fics inspired by a song, I tried once but it didn't work for me ._. I usually get ideas because I often day dreaming, wondering 'what if they suddenly disappear blablabla' and stuff. And I write I Hear You a day before new year, and I was reaaally bored that time and started day dreaming, thinking 'what if Shizuo can't speak?' so I instantly write it and make the reason why he's like that and make it sounds possible (I mean, it's Shizuo hehe). So, yep, I don't actually have any particular song that inspire this fic :)_**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 4: Just a Kid

Shizuo's mouth slightly opened and nodded. So this boy was the one who made him pissed because of that loud music he played. Shizuo wanted to discuss about it but maybe not this time.

"Kuronuma-kun, here's the towel and the clothes." Aoba turned to Kasuka and took the towel with the clothes, "Thank you, Yuuhei-san." He smiled. Kasuka nodded, "The bathroom is over there." He pointed the bathroom with his finger. The boy nodded and went into the bathroom.

Kasuka then sat beside his brother and leaned back.

Kasuka glanced at him and said, "Nii-san…I don't trust that kid".

* * *

**-Kyoto, Awakusu-Kai secret base-**

Izaya just arrived a few minutes ago and a few men already caught some young teenagers with blue shirt and scarves. Shiki told them to keep the teenagers in the garage so he could interrogate them when he finished with his work. But Izaya was there not for nothing, so he get a permission from Shiki to handle it.

Shiki's men showed him the way as he played with his pocket knife. He walked in when the garage were opened, showing the beaten up teenagers in the middle. Izaya smirked when he saw the obvious sign of blue shirt, blue scarves; he already knew who started this.

He chuckled as he look at his pocket knife, "Ne, did Aoba-kun sent you guys here?Ah, wait, of course...it's very obvious anyway. So, what does he want from a yakuza?" he pointed the tip of the pocket knife at one of them who trembled. The one who pointed at gulped before he answered, "Uh…we..we don't know…." He bit his lower lip, looking on the ground, not wanting to see those intimidating crimson eyes staring at him.

"Aaah, people like you always answered like this. Even though I love humans…that doesn't mean I can accept that kind of answer.."

"Alright, for now…" Izaya moved the pocket knife away from the guy, "I will let you guys go." He smirked.

"O-Orihara-san!You shouldn't—"

"Now, now…Shiki-san told me to handle these kids, don't worry, ne?" he glanced at one of Shiki's men who tried to stop him.

"I will let you guys go, but remember this….tell Aoba-kun to meet me in two days. If I haven't heard anything from him until that day, you know the consequence, right?" he placed the tip of the knife on one of the youngsters' neck. They nodded furiously, not taking any risk. Izaya hummed and smirked, "Hmm, good." he closed the pocket knife and put it back in his jacket's pocket.

"Let them go." He waved at Shiki's men, walking towards the garage door. He sighed when he finally outside of the garage.

He was kind of disappointed with all of this. It was all too easy. And pointless.

Why should he even go to Kyoto, helding a meeting far away from Tokyo just to discuss this matter?

And the only information he got was he knew who's behind all of this, and he was not even there.

"This is so pointless indeed…" he mumbled to himself. Of course he still need to know what Aoba wants from Awakusu-kai.

_Aaaah, this is so annoying~!I should've known sooner it was Aoba-kun…_

He sighed heavily and yawned. He look at the limo near the front door and grinned. He took out his phone and made a quick call.

"Ne, Shiki-san. We already knew who's behind all of this. I can go back to Shinjuku now, right?Call me if you need anything!Ja~" he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go, Yamazaki-san." He waved towards the man and get inside the limo heading back to Shinjuku.

* * *

**-Ikebukuro, Russian Sushi-**

"Aaaah, I'm so bored!" the only girl in the group whined, puffing out her cheek. The one who look like the leader of the group sighed, "At least eat your sushi first, Karisawa. We're going to have some people to deal with after this." He said before he continue to eat his sushi.

"That's true, Karisawa-san!And we can go to the bookstore after that too!" the blonde one who's closest to her cheered at her. She only hummed and eat her sushi lazily, "I know~ But this town seems too peaceful!It's lacking adventure!" her fists clenched in the air.

"…adventure…since when is this city has any adventure anyway, it's always like this!And stop complaining!Eat your sushi, Karisawa-san!I already paid for today's lunch and I still have to pay for my van's gas!Can't you feel pity for me just this once?!" the long haired guy shouted at her in frustration.

Erika groaned, "You can't see it, Togusa-san!I mean, it's too quiet!We almost never seen Shizu-shizu or Iza-iza anymore!" she cried out. Walker patted her on the back, "Well, you heard what happened to Shizuo-san, right?He maybe still recovering at the moment, Karisawa-san".

Kadota nodded in response, "Yeah, we can't do anything about that. Izaya is also busy, they have their own life too you know?" he added at the otaku girl. Erika sighed heavily and eat her sushi again, "Hmm…I know…" she muttered while eating her sushi.

"Oh, well…let's just finish this and get ready." She muttered.

* * *

**-Room 629, Kishitani Shinra-**

_DINGDONG!_

Shinra blinked and glanced at the front door, "Ah, Celty!Welcome back. How's work?" he asked as she walked to the couch he had been sitting on.

[It's fine. But something's bothering me…today's work seems to be connected to Shizuo's current condition.]

"Huh?What do you mean?"

[Awakusu-kai just got a little problem because of a high school kid, and then as what people already knew, the one who stabbed Shizuo on the neck was also a high school kid…well, maybe they're two different person, I don't really know.]

Shinra hummed, didn't say anything back to her. He worried that someone would attack Shizuo again, but maybe he didn't really need to worry. Shizuo already recovered fully after all, even though he can't speak now.

"Well, just leave those things to Izaya, Celty. He knows what he's doing, so…don't worry, ne?" Shinra smiled at her.

Celty couldn't agree with him about that, but she didn't reply to him anyway.

* * *

**-Heiwajima Shizuo, room 218-**

Shizuo's eyes widened hearing that coming from his brother's mouth. He typed and showed to Kasuka, 'You too?' it said. Kasuka nodded at that, feeling a little relieved that his brother felt the same way towards that kid.

'I felt that kid is like Izaya. He does look less annoying, but something about him just feels doesn't right…' Shizuo sighed. He knew it'd be dangerous to let that kid stay long there, but Aoba was just a kid.

"I thought so….should I tell him to left?" Shizuo didn't say anything for a while before he shook his head. Kasuka really hoped his brother knew what he was doing. Letting in a stranger they didn't even know, even though he was their neighbor he barely even seen with other's who lived there too. He wasn't even visit them after he moved in.

"Are you sure?I don't really want any trouble, nii-san. What if he—"

"Thanks for letting me use your clothes, Kasuka-san." The young teenager cheered as he stepped out from the bathroom with towel around his neck.

"…..no problem." Kasuka nodded at him. Aoba walked towards the couch and stopped for a while when he noticed the cold stare he get from Kasuka. He also noticed Shizuo wasn't even looking at him but the tv. He knew from this situation that they already didn't like him.

"Hey…." He said, making Shizuo turned his head around slightly, Kasuka's eyes were still on him. He then continued, "If you wanted me to leave…I'll leave. I don't want to make both of you uncomfortable, I can wait for my friend outside infront of my room if you want." he looked on the ground, frowning slightly.

He heard some tapping, so he glanced up slightly and saw Shizuo showed him the screen says, 'It's not like that…'. Aoba held back his grin and once again looked away, "No, it's okay…I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you guys." He crouched to grab his bag and leave, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

_Aaah….I really want to laugh right now.._

Shizuo frowned and took the other's bag, 'You can stay until your friend is back.'

Aoba furrowed his eyebrows, "….really?" Shizuo nodded with a smile.

Aoba grinned, "Thanks, Shizuo-san." He cheered.

Not long after that, the moon was already held up high. The night was coming, but the rain storm hasn't stopped yet. Shizuo who felt a little sleepy because of the weather gave up on trying to stay awake and slept on the couch without himself noticing.

Kasuka was in his room, reading the script he got from his manager. Aoba was the only one with Shizuo in the living room. With his adventage at that moment, he slowly went to the kitchen and opened the drawers one by one.

As he found what he needed, he walked back towards the couch and stood infront of the sleeping brunette.

"Tch….making you can't speak is not enough for what you've done, Shizuo Heiwajima-san." He muttered with a knife in his hand. He moved closer towards Shizuo as his other hand held the brunette's shoulder, and he slowly put the knife infront of Shizuo's chest.

"Such a shame…you're actually a nice guy.." he let out a small chuckle, "but that doesn't change anything." He muttered for the last time and swung the knife towards Shizuo's chest.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!I hope it was good?;v;  
**

**If you find any mistakes in this fic, please bear with it for a while, I'll ask my friend to proof-read this when I got home :)**

**Anyways, don't forget to review!See you next chap!**

**-Kannacchi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys!Very very sorry for the late update!;A;**

**I was supposed to post this in August, but my internet connection suddenly broke...but it's fine now!:"D**

**It has been a month, and my school is getting busier and since I'm now 12th grader I need to concentrate more with my studies which is suck..**

**I still don't know if I should get this story on Hiatus...but for now I guess I'll still try to update if I can and if I have the time.**

**I should be sleeping by now, but I felt the need to post this now because I'm afraid if I hold it I won't update it because of the time ;_;**

**Btw thank you guys so much for the faves, follows and reviews!I really am so happy with all of 'em, your words always makes me happy and always be my mood booster!3**

**to **_**Minaki******__ M_: How can you always guessed it almost right?No cookies for you 8( /shot/ btw I just logged in and noticed that you're told to delete your stories, and I don't know what happened, I hope you could tell me :( if you're reading this pls go to my twitter or tumblr!I want to know, okay ;A; I hope you'll be back again at Ffn and write, I know your readers want the same thing :"/hugs

_**29thcarnival: Thank you so much!I felt like wanting to skip to the 'real problem' and make the chaos happens, but then again I have to stick to the plot and I hope you won't get bored with it xD;;**_

**Btw to let you guys know, since I'm busy as well my friend is, expect this to be un-betaed!Plese, bear with it!;;  
**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: I'm thinking of sticking with T, but if you guys wants it to be M I'll consider it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love?

**-A few minutes ago, Orihara Izaya residence, Shinjuku-**

Izaya replaced his black igo piece on the left side of the black knight's chess while his crimson eyes observing the chess board.

He played the pieces of chess, igo and shogi as if they were the humans in his world of creation on the chess board.

_Aaaah~ _

_This world is so beautiful yet so cruel…._

_But that's just how the world is. _

_Humans are the player, making connection with other people wherever they go. And then they called each other as friends'. But then when they need to survive they'll eat each other's flesh without really paying attention to their own kinds._

_Humans are so stupid~_

_They're also very beautiful, smart…..and sly …._

_And interesting…_

_Unlike a certain monster-_

_DINGDONG!DINGDONG!_

"Namie-san."

She sighed as she was walking towards the door and opened it. Heavy footsteps entering the room after the secretary let the guest in.

"Good evening, Aoba-kun." Izaya smirking at the dark blue haired teenager, he removed one of the shogi pieces from the chess board.

Aoba standing across the table, "Good evening, Izaya-san. How long has it been, ne?Aaah…I don't even want to remember…" he tilted his head to the side, smiling at the older raven whose eyes are still on the chess board.

Izaya chuckled, "Neither do I." he glanced at the teenager, "So, you've heard everything from your underlings, right?", "Pretty much. Is there anything else?" Aoba asked still with his usual smile. Sometimes Izaya tought why is there a mini version of him and he is standing right infront of him right now across the coffee table.

_This kid…._

"Well, you must have known the consequence if you're playing with yakuza, right?I don't know what's your intension…but that's very careless of you, Aoba-kun." He explaining as he placed down a black king infront of the keigo piece, "They can attack you right now if they want to, you know." Grinning like a mad man he is, he stood up and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, "Even I can." He continued.

Aoba snorted and swatted away the raven's hand, sighing as he crossed his arms, "Hmm…how about this-" he smirked, staring at the crimson eyes as he continue, "-I'll stop messing with Awakusu-Kai, just like what you want." He moves his index finger in the air.

"And?" Izaya stared back at those dark blue eyes which are glowing as the moon light illuminating the room.

"And you'll do what I ask too."

Izaya smirked once again, "Aah…of course, what do you want me to do?Take Dollars down and make you the leader?Is that it?Or is it anything else?" he started to walk to the large clear window near his table work.

"Hahaha no, that one I can guarantee I'll get it there slowly. Ryuugamine-senpai have his own dark side though…so I have to be careful.." he's smiling as he stared at the wound on his left hand which already bandaged long time ago.

"Hooo…so what is it?"

Aoba still wearing his smile, tilted his head to the side, "Kill Heiwajima Shizuo." He smirked when he saw the informant's face. He can see Izaya's eyebrow twitched and those crimson eyes glaring at him furiously even though Izaya looks really calm at the moment.

"Arara~ what is this?I never saw you like this before ahaha~" Aoba giggled.

"What do you mean, Aoba-kun?I'm always like this." Izaya smiled back at the young one. "That aside…what's with your request, Aoba-kun?I can't allow that, I'm the only one who can kill Shizu-chan after all…and without anyone telling me to do it."

"Hmmm…then why haven't you kill him?" Aoba finally asked, "….oh, my…don't say that you're-", "I what, Aoba-kun?I can kill him whenever I want to, ne?Besides, it's Shizu-chan we're talking about, I even tried to shot him but it failed anyways." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that so…?I was almost…this close-" Aoba move his thumb to touch his index finger and make a very small round space between it. "-And I'd be able to kill him in the heart." He grinned, mocking the older raven.

"But his beloved brother _almost_ caught me, it surprised me a little that Shizuo-san didn't move an inch, turns out he's a heavy sleeper, huh?" Aoba giggled with his bandaged hand over his mouth.

Izaya glared furiously at the younger one, holding his pocket knife in his hand, "Ara…Izaya-kun, that's dangerous…your precious pocket knife might had hurt me…ah?Are you angry?" Aoba asked innocently. He's really happy that he _finally_ made the informant pissed off.

"Now, now, Izaya-kun….I can't be here any longer, I'll be waiting for your answer. I'll excuse myself for today." He smiled at the informant and bowed a little and throw an innocent smile at Namie who's opening the door for him.

After he left the apartment, Namie can feel the weird and cold tension in the room. She glanced at her employee who's staring at his computer and typed furiously. _Wow…Kuronuma Aoba really made him pissed off…._

"Can you stop staring at me and continue with your work, Namie-san?" Izaya's cold voice startled her. He didn't even glance at her or making fun of her, which is weird.

Izaya couldn't feel anything but just pissed at the high school boy for provoking him, plus the fact that Aoba _almost_ kill Shizuo pissed him off even more.

After all these years they've been through 'kill' is the only word both, Izaya himself and Shizuo always says from the start when they first met. Especially Shizuo. But then until now it feels like they're just wasting time, both of them could easily just rips each other's heads off. Izaya once sneaking in to Shizuo's apartment when the blonde was sleeping, but he didn't do anything. _I should've killed him that time…._

But then it'd be boring. Shizuo is one of his precious toys after all.

No one can touch, or kill the monster of Ikebukuro but Izaya himself. And that's it. He still want to play with the blonde as long as he want until he grew bored. He don't know when the time he'll get bored with Shizuo. Maybe that's why he hasn't kill the brute.

Or maybe there's another reason that he himself doesn't know and notice.

* * *

**[-Kanra has entered the chatroom-]**

**Tanaka Taro: **_Konbanwa, _Kanra-san_._

**Setton: **_Konbanwa._

**Kanra: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Kanra: **THIS IS SO CRUEL!THIS IS SO CRUEL!

**Setton: **Uh…Kanra-san?

**Tanaka Taro: **Kanra-san, are you….okay?

**Kanra: **After I 'shouted' like that do you think I'm okay?Tanaka Taro is so dense!This is why you're still single! o(＞д＜)o

**Tanaka Taro: **E-Eeeeh?!

**Setton: **Kanra-san, calm down!What happened?

**Kanra: **Someone almost broke my most precious toy!He's so mean!I hate him!I hate him! ; ^ ;

**Tanaka Taro: **…..that's all?But uh…why would this person did that?

**Kanra: **Who knows?!Aaaaaaaaaaah I can't forgive him!

**Setton: **It's okay, Kanra-san…it's just a toy..you can buy another one.

**Kanra: **No!Not this one!If there's someone who wants to break it, that would be me!This is my toy!What's this guy's problem?! -3-

**Tanaka Taro: **You really love this toy of yours, Kanra-san…what kind of toy is it anyway that you really treasure it?

**Kanra: **Hahaha what are you talking about, Tanaka Taro?I don't love this one, I just really like to play with it!

**Setton: **Well….if you don't love it you shouldn't have acted like that, right?And you sounded like you're so obsessed with it….

**Kanra: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!YOU GUYS ARE WRONG!

**Tanaka Taro: **Eh….but….

**Kanra: **No buts!

**Kanra: **Ara…_Minnaaaa!_I gotta go now!Bye-bee~!

**[-Kanra has left the chatroom-]**

* * *

_I can't believe Mikado-kun said that!_

_Love?_

_Shizu-chan?That protozoan?_

_No way. _

_This is not love, if it is I would've known from a long time ago!_

_And what's with Celty adding the word 'obsessed'…..._

_Am I obsessed with…..Shizu-chan….?_

_Simon did say that….but love?_

"-zaya-san..!"

Namie sighed heavily, noticing that Izaya is still deep in thought. She shrugged it off, walking towards the front door and slammed it.

_**SLAM!**_

Izaya flinched when he heard a slamming sound from the front door. He glanced at Namie's table and she's nowhere to be found.

"Ah…she's going home already?" he stared at the door. He let out a huff and turned his chair around to face the large window.

He stared into nothing but the dark sky with a view lights from the streets and buildings, humming to himself, thinking about something or anything that suddenly came to his mind.

"Love, huh...?"

* * *

**-Heiwajima Residence-**

Kasuka stared blankly at his brother who straightened himself on the couch. Shizuo smiled with a hint of apologize in his eyes. Shizuo can see that Kasuka is pretty pissed.

"So you knew…." He darted his eyes to the ground, crossing his arms.

'Yeah…sorry, Kasuka.'

"Why would you let him?"

'…..no reason…maybe it's because he has his reason, and from what I've heard it seems that I had hurted his friends..'

"…." Kasuka didn't say anything and look at his brother once again. He pointed his finger at his neck as if it is Shizuo's bandaged neck, "You can see it's his doing, right, nii-san?" he asked.

Shizuo tightened his grip on his cellphone and slowly touched his covered neck with his fingers. Shizuo's eyes darkened when he remember how that person attacked him from the back. He was really surprised and for the first time felt vulnerable.

What if he let his guard down more than that?Would he be able to kill Shizuo?But no one had made it before. Not even a certain flea.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe that's why Shizuo let him did that.

"Nii-san." Kasuka grabbed Shizuo's hand away from his roughly ripped bandage on his neck. He can see a few red spots on the bandage. He glanced at Shizuo's fingers which covered with blood. He noticed Shizuo doesn't say anything and then shake his shoulder.

Shizuo blinked when he felt Kasuka shook his shoulder and darted his eyes at his younger brother, "Ah…sorry, what is it, Kasuka?" he asked. He then darted his eyes where Kasuka's eyes are staring at, which is his blood covered fingers. His eyes widened, opening his mouth like he's going to say something but nothing comes out from his mouth.

"Nii-san….let's just wash it for now…we'll talk about this again some other time." He watched as his brother stands up from the couch and walk to the bathroom. Kasuka sighed and went to his bedroom and take out his cellphone from his bag.

_Maybe if I ask 'him' I can get something about that boy…._

He typed a few words and send it, closing his cellphone and put it on top of the drawer. He walked out from his room and found Shizuo already done washing his hand. Shizuo take off the bandage and throw it into the trash can. Kasuka gets the first aid kit from the drawer near the tv and sit on the couch with Shizuo beside him.

'By the way…I'll get back to work tomorrow. I already told Tom-san yesterday.' Kasuka nodded after he read it. "As long as you're in a fine condition it's fine. Just be careful." He carefully wiped the blood from Shizuo's neck before putting on the bandage. Shizuo nodded as he let his younger brother finished wrapping the bandage on his neck.

After they're done, Shizuo decided to go to sleep. He closed the door, sighing heavily. He gets on the bed and snuggled on the pillow. He then turned around a little, facing the white ceiling and sighed.

He had seen this view before. It was when he woke up in the hospital and tried to remember what happened to him.

Thinking about it he haven't met with Celty and Shinra after he came out from the hospital. Maybe he should go see them tomorrow after work. He missed talking to Celty too afterall.

Not long after that his eyes slowly gets heavier, taking him into the dream world.

* * *

**A/N: Alright!I hope you guys liked it!:D  
**

**I'll try to write this little by little and if I have a time I will upload it here!;v;**

**It's gonna get really busy...aaaaaaaaaaaaah!;3;**

**Anyways!Don't forget to review!:'D**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**-Kannacchi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo!;v;)/**

**Ugh...I've been really busy and I didn't have any time to write a new chapter. **

**And I just felt like writing today so I did this after I was done with my study..orz..  
**

**Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is...Good?Oh well, i hope you'll enjoy this one!:)**

**And thank you so much for the reviews and new follows!I really appreciate it!3/gives you all cookies**

**Pairing: IzayaxShizuo(Izuo)**

**Rating: T for now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

Chapter 6: He's Back

After Shizuo and Tom got their job done, they went to Russian Sushi for lunch as they would usually do. It felt weird for Tom to work with the quiet Shizuo, and without his blonde hair he felt like walking with a different person but with the same face.

"Order up, Shizuo. I'll treat you today." He gave the taller brunette the menu and crossed his arms on the table. Shizuo frowned a little at him, but Tom just smiled at him, waving his hand, telling Shizuo not to worry about the money and all. Shizuo sighed heavily and shrugged it off, ordering some sushi soon after that.

As their food soon placed on the table, they started eating their sushi. Tom took a salmon and ate it before he asked Shizuo, "Shizuo, have you considered an operation?" he stared at the brunette. Shizuo stopped his movement for a while, he put down his arm on the table slowly and shook his head.

"…why?" Tom furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused about why Shizuo not wanting to get his voice back. It wasn't like Tom forced him to get one, but it'd be better if Shizuo do that.

Maybe.

Shizuo sighed, shrugging his shoulders and stared back at Tom with an apologetic smile on his face.

Tom didn't say anything at first, sighing, "Well…fine if you don't want to. I was just wondering, don't let it get to your head, okay?" he smiled at the brunette. Shizuo smiled back as they continue to eat their food.

After that, they went back doing their job with Shizuo throwing some people in the air because they wouldn't pay their taxes. And of course, the vending machine.

The words finally spread through Ikebukuro.

* * *

**[ DOLLARS! ]**

** ~THREADS~**

** [-Kumama: **_Shizuo Heiwajima is back!_**-]**

** (**_comments**)**_

_**{Purewater1000%: **Uwa…I thought he's already dead..**}**_

_**{Monta: **Hey, hey, what do you mean 'dead'?That's not right. Well it's good that he's back.**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **Yeah!That's mean!I knew Shizushizu will be back!OvO)/** }**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Uwaaa~!That's great news….?:D**}**_

_**{Nakura: **Arara~ the monster of Ikebukuro is back?Scarryyyy~!**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **Eeeh~?But it'd be great!**}**_

_**{Bakura: **Hahaha!Does this mean Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are going at it again?**}**_

_**{Monta: **Ah…of course..**}**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Can't wait for it~!**}**_

_**{Purewater1000%: **Oooh~ I just saw him across the west gate park!**}**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Hyaaah!I saw him too!He's turning brunette?Uwaaah, he really is a brunette now!**}**_

_**{Nakura: **Haha, that's so funny, I'm currently looking at him, are we all at the same place or something~?**}**_

_**{Purewater1000%: **Ahaha, we might be!**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **OOOH!IZAIZA SUDDENLY APPEARS!THIS IS SO GREAT!**}**_

_**{Bakura: **Aaaah!I'm not there right now, well I don't want to get hit by a vending machine…I'd be careful if I were you…whoever standing near them..**}**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Hmm…it feels a little different that Heiwajima-san is not roaring 'IIIIZAAAYAA-KUUUN' like that!**}**_

_**{Purewater1000%: **Obviously!He can't talk right now.**}**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Oh, yeah. I forgot.**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **OOOHMYGOD!THEY'RE SO CLOSE!THEIR FACE ARE SO CLOSE!**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **OH, IT SEEMS THAT IZAIZA SAYS SOMETHING!**}**_

_**{Bakura:** You sounds very excited about this, huh…in another way…**}**_

_**{Gin_Twin: **Ooooh, now that's new!Shizuo Heiwajima running away from Izaya Orihara!oAo**}**_

_**{Bakura: **No way!**}**_

_**{Fujochan: **ITS REEEEAL!**}**_

_**(-more threads-)**_

* * *

Izaya smirked, noticing all of them were in the park, watching him and Shizuo fight. Infact, Shizuo was running away from him. That was a bit weird, since Shizuo Heiwajima wouldn't do that.

He giggled as he walked where the brunette was gone, "I was just saying I want his voice back. What a funny reaction, Shizu-chan~" he grinned.

After he searched for the brunette for an hour (since he couldn't find the brunette at the usual place), he finally found him at a small cake store around the town.

_Heh..of course sweets will be his first choice…._

He smirked when the brunette didn't notice he was standing outside the store, watching his Shizu-chan eating his newly ordered cheese cake. He walked inside the store and slowly walking behind the brunette who was sitting near the window.

He saw some of the cream on the blonde's fingers and grabbed it before he started licking it. Shizuo flinched, blushing when he felt Izaya's tongue running on his fore finger, slowly moved to his middle one, sucking it lightly then moved back, licking the thumb lightly.

_Ugh...this is really sweet..._

He noticed Shizuo's slow heavy breathing and smirked, "Shizu-chan must've liked that, huh?Should I do that again, Shi-zu-chan~" he whispered on Shizuo's ear. He stepped back when Shizuo's sudden attack surprised him. Shizuo's fist was on his side, clenching it tightly as it shaking.

Izaya noticed Shizuo's reddened face because of embarrassment and anger, so he chuckled and took out his pocket knife, "So, you want me to do that again or not?" he teased the other who seemed really pissed now and started chasing him again. Izaya ran out from the store with Shizuo following from behind.

A few hours later when the sky was getting dark, they already slumped on the ground at the park where they met today.

They were panting, trying to catch a breath. Shizuo sat on the ground near the water fountain while Izaya was at the bench not far away from there.

"Hah…hahah!That was not bad, Shizu-chan~!" he laughed a little and catch a breath again. He sighed heavily and tilted his head up, staring at the dark sky with the moon as its only light.

"Alright, I'm going back now." He stretched his arms up in the air before he started to walk. Shizuo hurriedly stood up as he watched the raven. He was hoping it'd be a little bit longer, he wanted to see the raven's face one more time.

"Oh, right. It'd be even better if your voice is back. You should consider it, Shizu-chan. I really miss that voice of yours after all." He turned around and smirked at Shizuo whose cheeks were starting to get reddened again. Shizuo glared at the raven with his flushed face before he walked out, leaving the flea at the park.

"Heh…" he snorted. Remembering the blonde's flushed face when they were at the cake store, "So cute…."

He chuckled before he shook his head and walk again.

* * *

Shizuo was walking back to his apartment. He couldn't help but feeling his cheeks burning because of that damned flea. He stared at his right hand and remembering when Izaya licking his fingers. He blushed once more and shook his head, trying to forget all of it.

_He said he miss my voice….is that even true….?_

He narrowed his eyes on the ground as he continued to walk ahead.

He sighed heavily as he stopped, glancing to his right and left side which looked like no one was there. A dark blue haired boy suddenly came out from the alley near the street. Shizuo's mocha eyes stared at the blue ones that were staring back at him.

Shizuo frowned at the teenager, taking out his cellphone.

"Ah, no need to bother. I just want to ask you something."

He smiled innocently at the older brunette. Shizuo tilted his head, putting his hands in his pocket's pants.

"What is Orihara Izaya's weakness?" he said, still staring at the other's eyes.

Shizuo's shoulders were shaking, he was laughing (of course, no voice) because of the question.

Aoba walked forward towards Shizuo and grabbed his collar, "Just tell me and I will leave you alone, Shizuo-san." He narrowed his eyes at him.

Shizuo's eyes calmed a little, he took Aoba's hands away from his collar before he typed on his cellphone.

'Why ask me?'

"Why not?You're supposed to know what his weaknesses are." Aoba stated.

'I never knew. I only knew he's just a bastard who's obsessed with humans and ootoro.' He showed Aoba.

The boy could only sighed. He runned his hand on his hair and said, "This is not a joke, Shizuo-san." He waved his right hand.

_**BANG!**_

Shizuo's legs fell down on the ground. He gritted his teeth as he tried to get up again. When he managed to stood up with his shaking legs, he saw blood comin out from his left leg.

He glared at Aoba who only smiled at him, "Now you know what will happen if you don't answer my question correctly, right?" he crouched at the brunette, "You're a nice person, Shizuo-san. If you hadn't do that to my friends, I wouldn't do this." He snorted before he straighten up his back.

"Oh, well…I'll have to go somewhere now. See you later, Shizuo-san." He waved slowly before he went to another direction and disappeared. Shizuo who finally managed to walk as usual with his blooded leg, went to someone's apartment to get his new wound treated.

_Tch…all of these things are starting to get on my nerves…._

* * *

**A/N: Alrite!How was that?Tell me!;3;  
**

**I don't really have anything to say anymore, so...**

**Don't forget to review~!Or the story's gonna be dead bc the author doesn't have the motivation _(:'3_/shot**

**Anyways!See you next Chap!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
